13th Summer
by NWPines
Summary: Returning to Gravity Falls after last summer, the twins return and a certain Dipper wants to meet a certain Northwest (Note: This was done before Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future was revealed)


I was so bored. I decided to write a freaking story for Dipifica. Or I could add something about Mabel. I don't know if I should add that right here now, or if I should save that for another story if my mood kicks in. Anyway, here ya go. Some Dipifica, damn you hormones.

In a local area, where mysterious things happen, a bus drives in the night between trees, owls observing from branches, and creatures stalking through the bushes. The bus stops in front of a wooden house in the middle of the forest. A boy and a girl emerge from the bus, the boy simply adjusting his cap and carrying his backpack with him. Whereas the girl was all jumpy and was pumped, as if she waited for this day her entire life.

"Well, it's good to be back here again, I guess." The young boy said, looking at the wooden house that's supposed to read "Mystery Shack", but with the S piece missing in "Shack", it read "Mystery Hack". There was a faint light in front of the entrance to the tourist trap, along with some rotting furniture here and there, with termites eating the wood slowly. It just seemed like somewhere you would not want to hang out at in the middle of the night, but this didn't bother the  
two kids at all.

"Of course it is! We're back at the shack! It has barely changed at all! *gasp*, Waddles!" A girl in a pink sweater ran towards a pig that was resting alongside a goat, and the two seemed to be enjoying it.  
"Sure it is, last time we were here we ended up getting chased by a bunch of gnomes that still hold some grudge against me, Mabel." The boy said in a rather impatient tone.

"Oh, why so upset, bro-bro? You just wanna go and see Pacifica again, don't you Dipper?" Mabel said in an insulting way, sticking her tongue out and all that.  
Dipper's face turned just a little bit red and denied it, although it was quite obvious for just about anyone that he indeed wanted to see Pacifica after last summer.  
"Of course not! I mean I don't know what we have to do here anymore. We found the Author, cracked the mystery in Gravity Falls, and so on. I don't think there's anything else left to explore."  
"Then here's something for you to explore, Sherlock." Mabel gave Dipper a letter that had a seal with the letters "N" and "W" in it before she went in the Mystery Shack, to be greeted by the twin's "grunkles", or Great Uncles, Stanley and Stanford Pines. Stanford gave Mabel a warm hug while Stan just simply rubbed his hand on her hair.  
The boy looks at the letter, before going in to greet his grunkles.  
"Dipper my boy! Long time no see! How have you and your parents been?" Stanford asked.  
"Grunkle Ford! We're fine and we're actually going to end up moving into Gravity Falls some time, which means we get to stay here more often now."

Ford had a concerned look on his face. "There are risks here, Dipper. Couldn't you have warned your parents about it? From the gnomes to Bill?"  
"They wouldn't believe us" Mabel informed the other twins, "And they didn't believe even Grunkle Stan! They were all like 'Oh come on if you could keep the kids safe then we can be safe here' and stuff."  
"Geez, your parents really want you to be here, but hey, the more people here, the faster we can get business starting." Stan said as he started counting his money and putting on his suit, before Ford interrupted him.  
"Hey Stanley, remember that this is my house, and our deal? We should let the kids have fun first before they start working all day again like last time. It can also at least give us time to fix up things here. I mean we haven't even cleaned since 2 months ago!" Stan was about to reply back, but looking at the kids, he figured that it couldn't hurt to let them enjoy, considering all the things that happened between them."  
"Okay okay, we start working on Monday, so since its dark outside, go to your rooms, adjust your things, and enjoy your weekends tomorrow." Mabel went up with her bag and Dipper was about to follow when he was interrupted by Ford.  
"What is it Grunkle Ford?" Ford brought his mouth close to Dipper's ear so he could whisper without Stan hearing anything.  
"Oh, Dipper, I do believe you'll have a new employee with you tomorrow, you better help her adjust. Don't show her the journals I made, lest of course you already have. According to Mabel you guys interacted with each other." Dipper understood, but was wondering about something. Ford knew what Dipper was thinking of  
"Wendy is busy with her dad until Tuesday, and Soos is over there at his house, he apparently had too much pizza and has been sick for quite some time." Ford dismissed Dipper and the twins brought out their things. However, some things were different when they entered their room. They noticed that there was a door on both sides of the twins, one for Dipper and another one for Mabel.  
When Mabel opened her door, she got tackled by her best friends in Gravity Falls, Candy and Grenda. The girls proceeded to have a make-up contest and laughing was heard, making it hard for Dipper to sleep. Dipper entered his room, and saw a mattress the size for two people in the middle of the room, with a lamp, study table, computer and supplies needed for Dipper to learn more about Oregon. Dipper was surprised by this, and was quite happy. But he was curious on what the bed was for, and he took out the letter that Mabel handed to him earlier. He placed it on the table, freshened up, put on his pajamas, got ready for bed and slept for the night, trying his best to ignore the giggles and screams from Mabel and her friends.

"RISE AND SHINE KIDDO!" Dipper woke up startled and saw Stan in front of him.  
Dipper groaned, seeing that the sun is barely up. He rubbed his eyes in fatigue.  
"What time is it, 4:30 in the morning? And where's Mabel?" Stan pointed at her room, seeing that it was a mess and papers were scattered all over the place.  
"You better hurry up, kid, we're waiting for you downstairs. We're having flapjacks for breakfast." Dipper was curious on why they'd be having breakfast at early morning, but he shrugged it off as nothing and put on his usual attire, but couldn't find his cap. He came down the stairs, smelling… no food? He looked at the table and saw that it was even empty, the kitchen was abandoned and no plates were out or anything.  
Dipper called out for Mabel, but didn't hear any response. Dipper looked at the shop and saw a note on the counter. He picked up the note and read it.

 _Good morning, Dipper.  
I'm sure that by the time you've read this note, you would notice that the entire house is empty and everyone's gone. But don't worry. I'm right outside behind the shack waiting for you, for we're going to a party. And yes, this does have something to do with our new employee, Mabel and Stan went ahead, so that just leaves you and I, also I was the one who woke you up mimicking Stanley's voice. We could perhaps discuss about the journal and chat along the way, I mean you and Mabel are my __Grephew and Griece_ _Great nephew and niece, after all. And apparently due to "incidents" between Wendy's father and the residents of wherever they went, they came back early. Wendy will be riding along with us. Oh and don't worry, your cap is with Mabel. She wanted to give it as some sort of gift to our new member. She looks oddly familiar, though._

 _-"Grunkle Ford"  
_  
"Well, that answers all my questions." Dipper went out and saw Ford and Wendy in a truck, Ford spotted Dipper and waved for him to get in. They then went on their way to Soos's house, Dipper asking questions about Ford and his adventures and his life with Stan before, while Wendy was just there on her phone, chatting with her friends on the phone about how horribly wrong her trip went.

"So, Grunkle Ford, we're going to Soos's house, right? Did Soos quit temporarily while we were gone or something?" Ford chuckled a little bit from hearing this question, liking how Dipper likes to learn about things, just like him.  
"Haha, no Dipper, I don't think Soos is the kind of person to leave. Especially since we and his family have a really close bond with each other now. To the point where Stanley admits that he considers the Ramirez as members of the Pines! Don't tell him I told you that though." Dipper was surprised, but was also glad to learn that Stan isn't as cold as he may appear to others sometimes.  
"So, who's the celebrant, then?" Ford looked at Dipper and thought of something.  
"Dipper, did you read the letter that Mabel gave you?" Dipper realized that he hadn't read it, and completely forgot it at the shack.  
"Darn it! I forgot the letter there in my room, well, so much for reading that letter before the party." Dipper received a tap on the back and he turned around to see Wendy hand the letter to him.  
"I was going to wake you up, but Mr. Ford wanted to be the one to wake you up instead, I took the letter just in case you'd forget it. Considering what time he woke you up." Dipper gave Wendy a look of appreciation and opened the letter.

 _Greetings, Dipper Pines._

 _It's been an entire summer and half's worth since we last met each other, I'm certain that you know this too, don't you? Anyway, I still honestly don't know how to thank you enough for teaching me about what it's like to live a normal life, but I might have one way by the time that you arrive to Ramirez's house for the party. I'll be disappointed if you don't arrive. Don't take that the wrong way. See you tomorrow._

 _-You know exactly who this is._

"…I don't know who this is." Ford stopped, and they were to have breakfast at…

"Oh no" Dipper looked up to read the sign that was in front of him.  
 _ **"…Taco Bell."  
**_ [Soos's Home]  
"Mabel! When are Ford and the others going to arrive? It'll ruin the plan that we've set!" A distressed girl was practically shaking Mabel at this point, Mabel just laughing and teasing her, enjoying that she had befriended her and Dipper.  
"Gee, you really want to see Dipper you greedy girl, you know that he wants to see you too right? He is totally not going to not attend this. But apparently Grunkle Ford likes Taco Bell, and they haven't had breakfast yet, so don't expect him to arrive in a good mood, you impatient girl." The girl just yelled at Mabel as Candy and Grenda were busy fixing things while Stan was just selling some souvenirs from the Shack to other people.  
"Ugh, whatever. I'm just going to wait for him over there by the tree." The girl stomped to the tree and pouted, but not before Mabel had one last thing to say "You're going to wait for _him?_ You completely forgot about the other two bringing _him_ here~" The girl's face was just filled with embarrassment, but she couldn't deny it, she really did wanted to see him. She had thought of a way to thank him after all. Mabel didn't miss any scrapbookortunity, however. She took a quick photo and slapped it into her scrapbook.  
She giggled "I never miss a scrapbookortunity."  
[Back at the truck]  
Dipper was clenching his stomach and was ready to barf, but he held it in, just to  
show respect for the Author of the Journals.  
"So, Grunkle Ford, you like to eat at Taco Bell?" Dipper smiling faintly  
"Of course I do! That's where McGucket and I would hang out and eat back then during our breaks when we were still constructing the portal. And after getting sucked into the Multi-Verse, I had to rely on eating other food that was nothing but a bunch of Taco-Bells in alternate realities. And I met a pair of twins and an old man that kind of looked like you, Mabel and Stan. I've never met them but yet they seem so familiar. Don't you eat at Taco Bell?" Dipper shuddered at the thought of him enjoying Taco Bell considering his past experience there.

"Not really. Let's just say I have a history with Taco Bell." Ford looked at Dipper nervously "Did it involve you going to the toilet for an hour?" Dipper nodded and Ford had a pitiful expression.

"Dipper, I'm going to order for you what I eat next time, alright?" Dipper agreed to this immediately but was still cautious, for even though this is Grunkle Ford that's going to help him, this is **Taco Bell** that we're talking about.

"Alright, turn right and go make a left on the third corner and you should find the house of the Ramirez." Wendy instructed and whispered to Dipper "You enjoy yourself, alright? It's a party, and just about everyone here misses you and Mabel, go wild." And with this, they got out of the truck to be greeted by all their friends at the front yard.

"Hey dudes! They're here!" Everyone was alerted of their presence and went to greet them. Dipper was tackled to the ground by Mabel with a solid "Oof!", Wendy with a hug from Soos which she tried to get out from since he was squeezing her. And Ford with a simple nod from Stan, who was still earning money even when away from the Shack

"(Stanley really can't live one day without money, can't he?)" Ford thought as he shrugged and went along his way to greet the people inside the house.

Dipper smiled as Mabel was grinning "Mabel! I see that you're enjoying this a lot, and you seem pretty excited too. What time did Stan wake you up huh?" Dipper then noticed that Mabel had some eye-bags and realized that she hadn't slept at all. "Forget that question, is everything ready?" Dipper was still feeling nauseous from **Taco Bell** , but at least he didn't have to make a trip to the comfort room this time.  
"Of course it is, Bro! Everything is ready when the three of us are here!" As Mabel said this, Candy and Grenda arrived in time to jump on Mabel and Dipper, Candy first and the impact wasn't so bad, but then it was something else when Grenda jumped along as everyone groaned in pain, with Grenda being oblivious to this. But it was still fun, it was nice to see everyone again.

"Hey, forgot about me, Pines?" A voice called out, Dipper turns his head to find a blonde girl standing in front of him "Pacifica! Hey! How've you been?" Dipper stood up to shake hands with Pacifica, but Pacifica instead just stared at his extended hand, focusing on it completely as she completely forgot what she was doing and ignoring the fact that Dipper was calling her name repeatedly.  
"Pacifica! Gee are you alright?" Pacifica snapped back into reality and shook hands with Dipper "Yeah yeah I'm fine, just… busy. That's all." She looked behind to see Mabel grinning at them. Pacifica gave a glare as Dipper called for her attention that seemed to be wavering repeatedly.

"So how have you been?" The boy asked in a rather too-happy tone that caught Mabel's attention and made her giggle even more at the two "Fine, but extremely bored, parents are still the same bunch of jerks as before." Pacifica replied in, too, a rather too-happy tone for meeting Dipper again.

"So… your letter, I read it. So have you seen our new employee yet? Heck why are you even here? How did your parents even allow you?" Dipper asked as they walked to be alone first. Pacifica punched Dipper's shoulder "Stupid, you're looking at her right now." Dipper's eyes widened at the news "You're working for the Mystery Shack now!? With US! H-How did your parent even get convinced to allow you to join "our kind" as they call us?" Dipper finished the sentence with a rather pissed tone, worrying the Northwest. Dipper saw her face and apologized for having such tone. "Don't worry. They don't even want to call me a Northwest anymore, let alone their own daughter." Dipper clenched his fist and wanted to have a word with them, but Pacifica assured Dipper that she doesn't feel offended  
Dipper questioned her parents' beliefs "Are you sure? That's really low for them." With some anger in his voice, Pacifica oddly enough found this cute, and she really wanted to thank him immediately with the way she thought of, but she'd rather do it at the right time. "Yeah, if anything I enjoy being a 'Not-West', and I'd rather be a Pines" Pacifica giggled as Dipper chuckled over that pun, before he absorbed the last part of that sentence and blushed a bit "You'd rather be a _Pines_?" Pacifica realized what she said and claimed that she meant that she'd be anything but a Northwest. Dipper smiled and rubbed her hair, causing Pacifica to blush, no one's ever been so kind and sweet to her before. Dipper stood up and extended his hand for Pacifica "Well, are we going to celebrate you joining us or no?" The young boy said with a warm smile, Pacifica smiled and took his hand, and together with the others, had lots of fun with their friends. They took pictures, played games, sung "Disco Girl", well, at least Dipper and Pacifica did. And Stan for a gift, decided to give a cap to Pacifica that looked like Dipper and Mabel's, but instead, it was a tree like Dipper inside a heart like Mabel, but with an N and W inside it and it was colored Purple. Later after the celebration, everyone went back to their home. However Pacifica, who ran away from the mansion, resides in the Mystery Shack now.  
[Mystery Shack]  
"Alright kids! Get your things ready for sleeping!" Ford instructed but spotted Dipper and called for him "What is it Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked as he came down the stairs after fixing his things, having thought ahead of the others  
"I do believe Pacifica wants to meet you at the Firefly Hill, you know the one, the ones with fireflies? I have no other way to sum it up without stating the obvious in the name of the hill. I called it that because you shouldn't find Fireflies in Oregon, actually." Dipper noted that and thanked Ford, but before he could go out of the door, Ford called him one last time "Oh and Dipper, Wendy is sleeping in Mabel and your room on your bed, that's why I had the two doors installed, Mabel's friends are sleeping in Mabel's side of the room, so that means you and Pacifica have to share the bed that she brought here, the mattress." Dipper eyes widened a bit as he had a small crush on Pacifica ever since the two managed to bond more after the events that occurred in the mansion. Dipper however, hid his thoughts and went to the hill to find Pacifica.  
"…I really don't like where this is going, Stanley." Ford told Stan who was beside him as they watched Dipper disappear into the forest "What? Why? We're going to be filthy stinking rich after this!" Stan laughed as he chugged on Pitt Cola  
"First of all, at their age, I'm pretty certain that they're going through puberty, Stanley. Especially since I noticed Dipper was staring at Pacifica's… ahem, "assets", as I'd like to call them" Stanley smiled a bit at how Dipper's going through such things and being a such a dirty man "Well, at least we know he's not looking at other boys, now right?" Stan joked as he took drank more from the cola. "They could get experimental, if you know what I mean. I mean with the things we have now at the modern age, I won't be surprised. Second, Pacifica isn't considered a Northwest by her parents anymore, so we aren't going to get any money and we won't be 'Filthy stinking rich'." Upon hearing this, Stan spat out all the cola that he had and choked on some of it "Hot Belgian Waffles! Wait, we're adults. I can swear for real! SON OF A-" Ford immediately slapped his hand into Stan's mouth shushing him "Mabel's right there at the vending machine, you idiot! And third of all, I'm a bit jealous on how he got a girl so fast, as opposed to us, Stan. We never had any, we don't have any, and we probably will never have any." Ford sighed as Stan pushed his hand off his mouth.  
[Firefly Hill…I'm really creative with names, aren't I?]  
Dipper journeyed up to the hill, calling Pacifica's name over and over again, until he heard her call his name at the top of the hill. Dipper arrived and spotted Pacifica sitting down on a fallen trunk with her usual attire on, Pacifica noticed him and signaled him to sit beside her, which Dipper did a bit nervously.  
"So… what's the matter, everything alright?" Dipper asked as he sat down and took off his hat as he looked at her. The moon in front of her with the light touching her hair and her body, and not to mention the fireflies surrounding them right now, Dipper gulped and couldn't deny that this was probably the best thing he's ever seen and will be the best thing he ever has seen for a long time in Gravity Falls.  
"Dipper, look, I just wanted to say… thank you. For a lot of things" Pacifica took a deep breath and looked into Dipper's eyes, both of them looking directly at each other, the wind breezing against their face and hair "I mean, I never have thought that this would happen after all this time, having actual friends that do care for me. People who would comfort me when I needed it, and would help me when I had a problem or two, and here I am now, having befriended the Pines Twins who were supposed to be my enemies, you and Mabel. Strange isn't it?" Dipper smiled and nodded as he listened to Pacifica "I would never have had such a better life if you never came to the mansion. You taught me things. I didn't have to be like my ancestors just because I was one. I could do whatever I want and I could feel free and enjoy life the most. And I never would've thought that I would… feel such things. You know what I mean Dipper?" Pacifica finished as she gave a smile to Dipper. "Yeah, I do know what you mean, Pacifica. Even Mabel and I never would've thought that this would happen, granted, Mabel did dream for this. I guess dreams come true sometimes. I just didn't expect to get involved in this. I learned that people don't act the way they do only because it's part of them, but also because of conditions and events that had happened to them. I guess you kind of taught me a thing, too." The two shared a laugh as they both looked at the stars shining above them  
"Be honest with me right now, Dipper, because I don't just mean feelings as in joy and freedom, but I mean, like… erm" Dipper noticed that Pacifica tried to find the words she wanted to say, and Dipper was absorbing all the things that she said and is happening right now "Well, like when you can't sleep at night, thinking about someone. Or when you feel really weird around that person" Dipper realized what Pacifica was talking about as this was what he experienced when he had a crush on Wendy. Now that he thought about it, he didn't have a small crush on Pacifica, he had a big one. He'd think about her every day, he'd try to find a way to talk to her and so on, and would occasionally send letters to her hoping that she read them  
"Pacifica…" He interrupted as Pacifica looked at Dipper again "I know exactly what you're talking about. It's what I felt when I had a crush on Wendy" Pacifica took a deep breath "And let me ask…" Dipper moved closer to Pacifica "…would that 'someone' be me?" Pacifica closed her eyes, and nodded, Dipper exhaling. Silence between them as they collect their thoughts on what just happened, then finally, Dipper spoke "I can say that the feeling is mutual" Pacifica's head shot up as she quickly turned to Dipper looking at her "I do like you too, Pacifica" Pacifica was tearing up a little bit from feeling so weird and yet so glad, Pacifica didn't care anymore and grabbed Dipper by the collar

"This is the way I thought of on how to thank you" Dipper was confused until Pacifica gave Dipper a quick peck on the cheek, both of their faces turning red. Pacifica leaned back and gave a smile to Dipper. Dipper, being crazy on hormones, gave her a quick peck, but not on the cheek—oh no—but on the lips instead, taking Pacifica by surprise. They both stared at each other as they pretty much thought "Screw it" and gave each other a kiss, a kind of long one, as well the fireflies made a circle around them. A small flash of light came out of nowhere, but they didn't care. Illuminating the area with fireflies and the moon, you can certainly say that the two enjoyed the moment.  
[Mystery Shack]  
Dipper and Pacifica went in the shack to be greeted by an old man voice  
"Well well well, look at the two love birds." Followed by a laugh from no one other but Grunkle Stan, looking at the two with arms crossed, grinning at them  
"Gr-Grunkle Stan! What are you talking about? We're just friends, alright?" Dipper and Pacifica looked at Stan with an angry face "Oh yeah? Then what's with the lipstick on your cheek and each other's lips, eh?" Stan laughed even louder as he watched the two checked each other and realize their mistake  
"You wore lipstick!? Why on earth would you kiss me if we were going back to the shack?" A really embarrassed Dipper questioned "Hey, you enjoyed the moment, not my fault that he found out!" Pacifica replied back with an angry tone "Oh! But that moment is done, lady! Here we are caught red-handed by Stan, couldn't you have I don't know, waited until we got into our room?" Dipper slapped his hands onto his mouth as the two realized what he had just said, Pacifica looking behind her after hearing an ahem from Ford  
"Well Dipper, don't worry, I'm actually rather proud of you. You did better than Stan and I, after all." Ford gave a mocking look at Stan as he claimed that he had a lot of girls with him before. And Ford mocked Stan even further, before the two got into a usual sibling fight again, Dipper and Pacifica used this moment to sneak away into their room, shutting the door and closing the blind, before both of them got ready for bed, turned off the lamp, and got onto the bed beside each other. Snuggling and finding comfort in each other's arms, but they noticed a flash of light again, with a switch heard "Must be the light bulb outside" Dipper thought  
"Good night, Pacifica" Dipper closed his eyes after looking at Pacifica's sweet face  
"Good night, Dippingsauce" Pacifica giggled as she leaned against Dipper's chest

"Wait a minute" Dipper's eyes opened as he was worried about something  
"What is it?" Pacifica said in a concerned tone "I didn't turn on the lamp when I fixed our things, did you turn it on before we left?" Pacifica shook her head, and both had a daunting realization "The flash from awhile ago, Mabel has her scrapbook, she never misses opportunities" The two said in unison as they slowly turned their head to spot Mabel at the door, with arms crossed and a victorious face.  
"Here's the camera, and scrapbook, you two." Mabel said with a wink, showing two pictures, one of them kissing at the hill, and another picture taken just seconds ago, of the two of them snuggled against each other  
"Good night you two~" Mabel said with a wink and her tongue sticking out as she locked the door and closed it

"…Damn it Mabel"

 _The end~ Boy did I enjoy writing that._


End file.
